Satisfied
by akaccino
Summary: -OneShot- -Postwar- Ron, who is buried in work at the Ministry, runs into a certain mirror from his childhood...what exactly does he see? Happy Birthday, Jes! R


_(A/N)- I didn't forget! I knew I said at the end of the month, but I decided to revamp the story and wait for my sister's birthday to update...yet it took a bit longer than expected... Anywho! Happy Birthday, Jes! I'm getting over my dry spell each day at a time!_

_I hope you'll all like it! Please review!_

* * *

Hermione strode across the kitchen and placed Hugo's breakfast in front of him. His hand was propping up his dropping head and he started eating his eggs without even looking at them.

"Hugo," Hermione said, shaking his shoulder while pouring her husband some coffee. "Wake up, kid."

"I don't understand why school's so early," he said sleepily, straightening up in his seat.

"You're just like Dad," Rosie said, wrinkling her nose. "Always complaining about things that you're fortunate enough to have."

"Well said, Rosie."

"Mom!" Hugo complained. "Why do you always take her side?"

"Because I'm always right," Rosie said smugly and laughed as Hugo swiped at her and missed.

"Shut up, I'm tried."

There was a thundering on the stairs suddenly and their eyes widened at each other. They turned their perplexed faces to their mother who had a piece of toast ready at hand.

"I'm late," their father said as he entered the room. He had one shoe on, his hair uncombed, and there was a smudge of toothpaste on the side of his face. "I'm really late."

"Good morning, dear," Hermione said sarcastically, handing him the toast. He took it and smushed the whole thing in his mouth. "How did you sleep?"

"'ong," he said through his crammed mouth, tying up his other shoe. "'hoo 'ong. I'm ho 'ate! 'He's 'oin ho hill me!"

"Morning Dad," Rosie said brightly.

Ron hurried over to his kids and kissed them both on the heads. He tried to swallow the whole piece of toast and his children laughed at the strained look on his face.

"Have fun at school," he managed to say as he grabbed some papers from the counter. He turned to his wife and, the kids looked away abruptly, kissed her goodbye.

"Wait," she said as he began to take off. She licked her thumb and rubbed Ron's cheek. "You need to start waking up on time."

"Yup," he agreed. "Bye!"

Ron sped out the front door and Hermione leaned backward against the counter. She smiled wisely at Rosie.

Hugo opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the front door burst open again.

"Has anyone seen my…" Ron started looking flustered, but then he caught sight of the item dangling off her index finger.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, stuffing his foot into his shoe and then sped back down the hall. "Love you!"

"Try to be home on time!" Hermione called after him.

"Uh huh!" was all he said and then the front door slammed shut.

* * *

Val wasn't pleased.

"Mr. Weasley, you have been consistently late for the past month," she scolded with her arms crossed firmly.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said staring at his feet. "I'm not really a morning person," he added lightly, but he didn't expect that to thaw her out.

"Don't let it happen again," she narrowed her eyes. "Do you understand?"

Ron nudged the ground with his toe. "Yeah."

"Good." Val uncrossed her arms and shook off her cardigan. "I need you to do a favor for me before you go to your office."

He looked up, seemingly clear of danger. "Sure, what is it?"

"There are some papers I need. I think Erwin has them in his office."

"Erwin?" Ron complained, "Down in the Department of Mysteries?"

"That is where his office is, yes," she said, raising an eyebrow and placing her sweater on the back of her chair. "I need the papers for the meeting this evening on the Dolohov case. Will you do that please?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron grumbled, turning to leave his boss's office.

"Be on time tomorrow, Mr. Weasley."

"Okay," he replied heatedly.

Ron closed the door firmly behind him and crossed the hallway to the elevator.

"Weasley!"

Ron looked up when the elevator came and saw his partner Kath. He had white-blonde hair that went to his jaw and stuck up in every direction.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pulling his freckled friend in.

"Down to the Department of Mysteries," Ron grumbled.

"Ron, we got assigned a case!" Kath said, excitedly, his golden eyes widening. "Didn't you hear?"

"No!" he responded, shocked. "When did you find out?"

"About an hour ago. Were you late?" he asked wearily.

Ron grumbled and crossed his arms. Kath laughed.

"Mate, you've got to hurry! We need to go to Edinburgh. There was a suspicion of a Death Eater uprising."

The news shocked Ron immensely. "Just you and me?"

"Yeah!" Kath said, grinning widely.

Ron strained a smile. He was so behind in work and a mission on top of it all? Val was surely going to fire him…

"Well, I'll see you in a few," Kath said, sounding slightly disappointed with the lack of enthusiasm. "Hurry up so we can get started."

Ron looked up and saw that it was his stop.

He didn't waste time once he was down at the Department of Mysteries. He headed straight for Erwin's office.

He squeezed his way into the tiny office.

"Erwin, I need the papers for Val."

"Papers?" Erwin said, scratching his bald spot. "I gave those to Andrew."

"McVillis?" Ron asked frustrated. He needed to get all that paperwork done! Val would owe him. "Where's his office?"

"Yeah…McVillis," Erwin repeated. "Keep going down this hallway, make a right, third door from the left is the office door. In there, take the left hallway and then it'll be the fourth room on the right."

Ron stared blankly back at him and Erwin suddenly jumped.

"Oh, I have to go! Important lunch with Senior Auror Trimmings…"

"Wait, could you write down-?" Ron asked desperately. Take a right on the left hallway…no, fourth room on the left hallway…

"Sorry, Weasley," Erwin replied, fumbling through his briefcase and then snapped it shut. He put on his hat and, turning to Ron, he tipped it. "All the best."

"Wait!" Ron called as he brushed past him. "I don't remember…."

"I'm sorry, Weasley!" and with that, Erwin started down the hallway.

Ron stood there for a moment and felt the frustration and irritation burn at his temper. He had his own work to do and Val had him running around like a chicken with its head cut off. How was he supposed to remember all those directions?

He took a couple of deep breaths and then shuffled down the hallway. He would just start trying doors, he reckoned.

He began on a hallway that was extremely noisy. There were people talking franticly, owls rustling their wings impatiently, and papers slapping against each other. Ron hurried along, knocking on doors and asking for McVillis and only one person knew who he was, but did not know where his office was.

He tried the next hallway.

There were signs on these doors, which were helpful, yet none of them was Andrew's.

Just as he was about to exit to another corridor, he found one of the doors with no sign. The rest of them on the hall all had plaques outside the offices, yet this one had no sign indicating it as an office or closet or anything.

Ron stepped forward and tried the knob.

The door was not locked.

Ron, his curiosity quirking, looked up to see if anyone was around. He turned the doorknob and pushed on the door, but it didn't open. His eyebrows furrowing, he nudged the door with his shoulder. It cracked open just a slight bit. He stood back and then threw all his weight against the door and the heavy door dragged against carpet on the other side. There was a crack just large enough for him to maneuver through.

He slipped through, but his foot got caught in the closing door.

"Shit!" he cried out in pain and pulled it into the room. He hopped on one foot, massaging the other one as he grumbled a long string of profanities.

Suddenly, he stopped.

There stood in front of him was an object that he had run into so long ago, that he had a hard time remembering what he had seen in it.

The Mirror of Erised stood, tall and dusty, in front of him.

He put his foot down and stared into the mirror. He saw his reflection staring back at him, looking slightly angry and curious.

He waited for several seconds, waiting for something to show, but nothing did. Was it broken?

Ron stepped closer to the mirror and ran his fingers on the dirty glass. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with it…

He took another step closer and made sure he was standing properly in the center.

He straightened up his robes and closing his eyes, took a deep breath. His greatest desire…his greatest desire…

He opened his eyes.

Only his reflection stared back at him.

"Someone's broken you, have they?" he murmured to himself, running his fingers over the aged wooden frame.

He froze suddenly.

His wide blue eyes moved into the center of the mirror and he let his freckled hand fall to his side.

The mirror wasn't broken at all.

He found himself smiling.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror, placed his hands into his pockets, and left.

* * *

_(A/N)- Just a couple things..._

_1. Yes, I did take that toothpaste bit from that report for the next movie. I thought it was adorable. (:_

_2. Kath is the coolest name ever. I don't care what you say -coughcough- JESSICA -cough-. You will be seeing more of him in the future._

_3. I have a new story in the works. I don't want to sound braggish, but...ITS GOING TO BE SWEET! I haven't started yet, but I have it all planned out...(: I am ashamed to say I got the inspiration from...-wince- the movie 'Prom Night' (aka- the worst movie ever) and Naurto (I've never seen this show before, but my sister sent me a clip of a certain part and it just fired me up!). I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it!_


End file.
